Building Bridges
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: When Duo and Zechs plot to get Wufei and Treize back together the result is Wufei mere feet away from a Treize Khushrenada taking a bath. 2x6x2 13x5x13, implied 1x3x4
1. Re establishing Relations

AN I'm so sorry that this took so long but this story really killed me, I don't think it turned out too bad though, was it worth the wait?

Rating PG-13 maybe

Summary: Prequel/Side-story to my 13x5 Building Bridges, Zechs and Duo plot on how to get Wufei and Zechs back together, 2x6x2, 13x5x13 implied

Disclaimer: When you turn on the television do you see the male gundam wing characters shagging madly? No? Well until you do I don't own them.

**Re-establishing Relations**

"Right!" Duo slammed down the glass causing the orange juice to slop over the sides, staining the, otherwise pristine, tablecloth orange. Heero and Trowa exchanged glances, Quatre winced, Wufei didn't even look up. "That's it, I am fucking sick of this!"

He seemed to be watching for a reaction from the Chinese pilot but when he didn't receive one he threw up his hands dramatically and stormed out of the room leaving three teenage terrorists staring after him in bewilderment.

Moving swiftly towards the hanger he pulled out a cell phone and hit speed dial 1, listening to it ring and then switch to the annoying voice that told him 'nobody was there to take his call right now' he snarled and threw it across the hanger where it hit the Wing gundam.

"Shit!" The curse came from both realising that the odds were his mobile wasn't going to be working any longer and wondering just how long Heero would make him suffer for if Wing was even scratched.

Moving across to the battered piece of plastic he looked at the place where it had struck consideringly, there didn't appear to be any marks but undoubtedly if there was, he'd soon be hearing about it, in a lot of detail and in a very deadly voice from his best friend. Heero owed him though, he still hadn't paid him back for taking 'Scythe's parts first time they'd met.

Forgetting about Wing for the minute he swung himself up into the cockpit of his own gundam and turned on the vid screen, ordering it to make contact he settled himself in the pilot's seat and stuck his mug under the coffee machine he'd installed last time he did an upgrade. Waiting for his lover to pick up.

"… and as for the new suit design, Sir, I thing it's safe to say that…"

"Would Wufei like them?"

"I… er… what Sir?"

Treize turned from the window to face a baffled Zechs Marquise.

"Wufei always used to criticise our mobile suits, always." Treize sighed, "If you think it's the sort of suit he'd like and approve of then I don't think I even need to see it."

"Alright… well about the roses for the ball, Une has been planning on yellow but…"

"Wufei hated yellow, he preferred red or blue roses, said yellow ones looked too delicate, like they were about to fall over."

Zechs clenched his teeth and forced himself not to kill his commanding officer and best friend, that would not look good on a CV even if it was to save your own sanity and he had the feeling that if he gave in and pulled out a gun he'd soon be looking for alternative employment, maybe the pilots were recruiting…

"Very good sir, red or blue roses it is, I'll see which ones are easier to get hold of…"

He couldn't believe this. He'd been training since he was six, a soldier since he was thirteen, specials soldier since he was fifteen, specials officer since sixteen, leader since eighteen and now at nineteen he'd been promoted once again… To Treize's personal assistant.

Just because his friend was having relationship problems and he was the only one who actually knew he'd been in a relationship, let alone who with, it did not give Treize the right to pull him off his job and drag him back to a private ship, that seemed to be doing nothing other than drifting aimlessly around in space. Of course Treize hadn't actually said that he wanted to talk and bemoan the loss of his 'Dragon' to someone on a fairly regular basis, no he'd explained in very clear detail that he had a 'top-secret problem' that only Zechs could help him with that was so sensitive it couldn't even be discussed over the phone. Naturally when he arrived Treize had maintained that he was 'completely and utterly over that gundam pilot, what's his name?' but it hadn't stopped him bringing up 'what's his name' in every single conversation they'd had so far. God knows it was his own fault, if Treize hadn't dumped Wufei in the first place then they wouldn't be having this problem.

"Or maybe not red or blue roses, maybe that would say something, using his favourite colours I mean."

"I'm sure he won't mind. Now about the drinks…"

"Wufei didn't drink, he said it was dangerous, that he never knew when someone would try to spike it or when he'd be attacked or when he'd be need to fight or…"

"Maybe you should just call him Treize."

"What," Treize looked shocked, "call who?"

"Wufei."

"Why would I call Wufei? I'm over him, one hundred percent over him in fact."

Treize's secretary buzzed before Zechs could move, good job too, he really didn't want Treize dead that much.

"Sorry to disturb you sirs but there's someone on the line for Lieutenant Marquise, says he's calling from Pluto or something."

"Thank you Stephanie." Zechs butted in before Treize could speak, I'll take the call from my rooms, can you please tell him that and transfer the call."

"Pluto?" Treize questioned once she'd answered in the affirmative and had gone.

"Roman God of Death."

"Ah… things going well between you and Mr. Maxwell I take it. Good, good." Treize paused, "Duo knows Wufei you know…"

Zechs was out the door before he had time to finish his sentence.

Duo smiled when he saw his lover's face, "stressed?"

Zechs shot him a withering glare, "what gave you that idea?" Duo opened his mouth to reply and Zechs sighed, "never mind, I don't think I want you to answer that. What's wrong?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Wufei."

"Yeah, we need to get them back together, he's just completely shut down, he's even stopped responding when I call him Wuffers or Wu-wu or Wuffie or…"

"Treize has been bad too, he says he's over him but I just had a conversation about Wufei's favourite flower."

Duo fought a smile, talking to his lover always seemed to make him feel better no matter how bad things were. "Just out of curiosity what is his favourite flower?"

"Red or blue roses apparently, just never buy him yellow ones, in fact don't buy him roses full stop."

This time Duo didn't hide his grin, "jealous?"

"Exceedingly, you live in a house with four other gorgeous teenagers, what is there not to be jealous about?"

"The fact that none of them has ever made a pass at me, the fact that I don't fancy any of them and the fact that if I ever even though about laying a finger on Quatre, Trowa or Heero the other two would kill me before I had time to blink. And there's the fact that I'm in love with you to consider as well…"

Then his face grew determined and Zechs realised that this phone call actually had a point, much unlike the conversation he'd just had with Treize.

"We're going to get them back together."

Zechs blinked and then began to panic quietly, he loved Duo he honestly did but when he started to play matchmaker it was definitely time to worry. "We're what?"

"We're going to get them back together, look I've got it all worked out, if we can get them alone with each other and in close proximity with a bed then they'll be gonners. I know they still love each other, you know they still love each other, Trowa knows, Quatre knows, hell even _Heero_ knows! The only two who are steadfastly ignoring it are Treize and Wufei so I figure that all we need to do is give them a little _push_ in the right direction. Here's what we're going to do."

Zechs watched his lover's face as the self proclaimed God of Death started to plot and found himself wondering what he'd let himself in for when he started sleeping with a gundam pilot. Then again, he found he didn't really care.

Half an hour later Zechs was managing to sum up Duo's plan in a matter of seconds.

"So what you're saying is that I get Treize here," he gestured using the map that Duo had emailed him, "by 7:30, you'll tell Wufei he has a mission in the same place at the same time and we basically hope they'll hit it off, Treize won't mess it up this time and that nobody will die."

Duo pouted. "You don't have to say it like it'll _never_ work! Trust me, Wufei has been miserable without him and from what you've told me Treize hasn't been any better, without Fei. We'll tell Treize what's going on with strict instructions on what to do and what not to do and on what'll happen if he hurts one of my friends again. Then we'll send in Wufei, make sure Treize is showing a bit of skin when he gets there, make sure he says the right things and voila, instant bliss…"

Zechs watched him, well, what was the harm in going along with it, it wasn't like they could make things worse and besides, he'd get to see his lover this way.

Nodding once more in agreement they said their goodbyes and made arrangements on where to meet later.

Suddenly he realised something and fought the urge to bang his head on the table. He was going to have to talk to Treize again wasn't he?

**Owari**

AN Well? How was that, was it worth the wait, as always tell me in a review, I didn't think it was too bad, not exactly as I'd planned but nod bad either. On another note I've got ideas for a couple of Harry Potter/Gundam Wing crossovers, would anyone be interested in reading one?


	2. Building Bridges

A/N This is dedicated to my sister as she picked a pairing, picked a setting, chose a title and told me to write it, without her this would never have been written, hope you like it Hun.

Summary: Wufei is horrified to find himself just meters away from a Treize Kushrenada taking a bath, whilst on a mission, especially considering Treize dumped him two months ago. 13x5x13 and a lil bit of 2x6x2 at the end, mostly fluffy.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: When I own Gundam Wing I'll let you know by yelling it from the rooftops.

**Building Bridges**

Wufei Chang, pilot of the gundam 05, paused in his steady internal rant against Duo Maxwell, the people who designed this labyrinth, OZ and the world in general to let out a hiss of pain as his skin tore under, yet another, jagged piece of metal embedded in the walls of the ventilation system he was currently crawling through.

In all fairness he couldn't blame the designers, who had obviously been paid to make navigating the maze as difficult as possible, he couldn't really blame OZ either. Hadn't he once had a history professor who said that 'if there is a space in the social hierarchy then something else will move in to fill it', meaning that if there it wasn't OZ it would be someone else and he would probably have been here anyway, the world... well he could try and blame it but it would probably extract revenge against him for attempting to.

Duo Maxwell however... It had been barely four hours since, upon returning from another mission, he had been barrelled into by a braided whirlwind who had taken the time to babble something about being double booked for a mission, how he, Wufei, was going to have to take his place going in as the recon 'team' at the 'Ozzie base' just across the city, before he thrust a crudely drawn map of the a ventilation system, the one he was currently sitting in, into his hand and had rushed away, just as quickly as he had shown up, muttering something about how 'Hee-chan' was going to kill him calling over his shoulder that Wufei should be in the base by no later that 1900 hours. Leaving a shell shocked Chinese pilot wondering dazedly how the _hell_ Maxwell had managed to say that all in one breath.

Cursing again and making several references regarding the marital status of Maxwell's parents at the time of his birth Wufei hit yet another dead end. 'This,' he promised himself furiously, 'is the last time I ever, _ever_, take any of Maxwell's information regarding a mission without double, no, _triple_ checking it before using it.

Rounding _yet another_ corner, he was struck by the horrible idea that he may have been going in circles, he knew it hadn't been an hour since he'd started but it felt like much longer, hell he would probably die in here, he could see the headlines now 'Gundam Pilot's Body Found Trapped in OZ Ventilation System.' Then he winced and screwed up his eyes reflexively as the stream of light emitting through the vent hit his overly sensitive pupils that had been trying to see in the dark for a better part of an hour.

He quietly moved towards the opening as his eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden change and peeked through before rearing back hurriedly trying not to loose his balance. _That_ definitely wasn't what he had been expecting to see in the room beyond, computers, yes, suits, possibly, little foetus's in jars, he blinked where had that thought come from, that was like something out of one of those old horror movies Duo was addicted to... Anyway he had not been expecting to see a bathroom, he had not been expecting to see Treize Kushrenada, he had _definitely_ not been expecting to see _Treize Kushrenada taking a bath_.

Oh he was going to kill Maxwell.

It had taken him _two months_ to forget what Treize Kushrenada looked like under that uniform and now because of one look that had lasted _less than a second_ he was back to the pathetic mess he had been just after their break up.

"Damn you Maxwell, "he hissed quietly, "damn you to hell for this. How could you do this to me?" Although by rights he had absolutely no way to blame Maxwell for this, he couldn't possibly have known.

"Dragon?"

Oh shit

"Dragon? I know you're there."

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh _shit_!

He blinked as he saw the catches holding the cover in place begin to be loosened and realised with a start that he wasn't all together too sure that he didn't want to be caught here.

Well if he was going to be captured he might as well do it with the elegance that Treize himself was so well known for he mused as hands he recognised and still saw running over his body when he dreamt, removed the cover and he slipped gracefully out into the room

He steeled himself and looked unashamedly into Treize's eyes before blinking and running his eyes over Treize's body again feeling his breath catch near inaudibly as he finally registered that Treize had failed to put _anything more then a towel_ on after rising from the bath to open the vent.

"Dragon."

Hearing his name spoken so softly and reverently by a man he had been trying for the past two months to forget caused desire, for the man in front of him, regret, that he had let him get away, and, worst of all, love, love for a man he had no business falling for in the first place.

He snapped back into a world where more existed than the two of them as he felt Treize's fingers brush his cheek gently, the rising blush causing him to step back and snarl at the man.

"You lost you right to touch me that way when..." He trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

Treize nodded and let his fingers fall slowly leaving the spot where they had rested feeling strangely cold. "I know and I'm sorry, I just saw you there and... you looked so beautiful. I'm so sorry Dragon, I should never have... I should never have let you go, it wasn't supposed to happen that way I promise. I owed you more than that, I respected you more than that, I should have told you face to face instead of taking the coward's way out like I did. But I knew that if I saw you then... I wouldn't be able to do it, I was too weak."

"I did... do love you Wufei, always, and I've regretted it every day since, I'm sorry.

"I love you too Treize, as much as it kills me to admit it but I'm nothing if not honest. But... you were right, this could never work..."

"Why?" Treize stepped forwards and rested a hand on Wufei's cheek again. "Tell me why this wouldn't work."

"OZ..."

"Answers to me and they don't have to know, it worked up till now didn't it."

"The other pilots..."

"Already know."

"I... What?!"

"Why do you think I'm here? How did you think I knew you were going to be here? I got an email this morning from a certain God of Death you may be acquainted with telling me to get here for no later than 1700 hours at the latest on an unmarked jet and to 'not fuck it up this time.'

Wufei ran a hand through his hair trying to take this knowledge in as a lot of the occurrences of the past two hours became clear to him and he realised that he had been manipulated by an expert who, as he was beginning to realise, had broken his most important rule just to see him happy. How long had Duo known? How many lies had he had to tell to cover up for him, assuming the other pilots didn't know as well that is.

Treize leant forwards and brushed his ear softly with his lips before whispering, "and I'm not going to, I'm not going to fuck it up this time Wufei, I love you too damn much."

Wufei's eyes closed as Treize's kisses moved gently along his cheek before progressing around to his lips and capturing them most effectively. He wasn't thinking about anything other than the man in front of him who was currently stripping him carefully and leading him through a door into the private suite that the leader of OZ was currently occupying. 'Maybe I wont kill Maxwell after all,' he thought dazedly as they broke for air before his lips were claimed again and his thought processes shut down one by one leaving him only with the knowledge of what was happening and that he was with Treize again, that was all that mattered now.

In another room in the same base Duo Maxwell paused to admire the two unknowing young men he had been surveying.

"I'll say this for you 'Fei you sure can pick 'em," he chuckled gently before halting the image on the screen, now that he had made sure that this wasn't going to go to hell he had no reason to watch them any longer, he would never betray his friend's privacy like that.

"Duo?"

He turned to view the one reason he got up every day walking into the room and smiled as he tilted his head for a kiss and was gladly obliged.

"He didn't mess it up"

"No," he agreed smiling at the two young men on the screen frozen in a kiss, "he didn't."

"Didn't think Treize would be stupid enough to let him go again, he's stubborn, not a complete fool and he's been miserable for the past two months without him.

Duo snorted, "Fei Fei hasn't been much better let me assure you." 'Maybe now I'll be able to get through more than a couple of hours without hearing a Justice Rant,' he mused silently as he let Zechs Marquise pull him to his feet and lead him from the room.

**Owari  
**  
A/N As always R&R, tell me if you liked it and why


End file.
